


【Terronuckel】"鷹"緣

by Yee12346552



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, 渣文筆注意, 超級嚴重OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee12346552/pseuds/Yee12346552
Summary: *雛菊花語：天真、希望、深藏心底的愛**薰衣草花語：我的心意、等待的愛**紫色鬱金香花語：無盡的愛*-再次警告:本篇嚴重OOC，被雷踩傷本人一概不負責(渣男發言XD)-
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby





	【Terronuckel】"鷹"緣

**Author's Note:**

> *雛菊花語：天真、希望、深藏心底的愛*  
> *薰衣草花語：我的心意、等待的愛*  
> *紫色鬱金香花語：無盡的愛*
> 
> -再次警告:本篇嚴重OOC，被雷踩傷本人一概不負責(渣男發言XD)-

一個一如往常的四月春晨，夜裡的微雨早已停止，空氣散發著清新的濕氣，晨光正好從城市的地平線傾灑而出，鳥群在樹上歌頌這美麗的晨曦，花草上的露珠在微微陽光照射下顯得耀眼奪目，而Brian正在公園拿著剛買的三明治邊吃邊散步

「今天天氣真好啊~」Brian忍不住小聲讚嘆，他找到一個板凳隨即坐下去一邊吃早餐一邊觀察著周遭，今天氣溫不冷也不熱，涼風帶著清新草香吹拂過每個人的臉龐，路人們的表情也因為風兒的輕吻而舒展了面容，當然他自己也不例外  
就在這時，一隻老鷹飛了過來，停靠在Brian的身旁後便一直盯著他看，Brian注意到牠的脖子上有著掛牌，很顯然是有人養的  
「哈嘍老鷹先生，你想吃麵包？」老鷹歪了歪頭，Brian覺得老鷹一直注視著他可能是因為手上的三明治，便剝了一塊上面的麵包下來放到椅子上餵給牠，而老鷹也緩緩的低下頭吃掉了

「對...對不起...！」一道急促的聲音向Brian而來，他發現有人朝他跑了過來，氣喘吁吁跑到了他的面前  
「呃...請問...怎麼了嗎？」Brian站了起來看著對方不解的問道  
「我...我的寵物...應該沒給你添麻煩吧？」那男人依舊喘著氣，隨後不好意思的撓了後頸  
「這老鷹是你的寵物？」Brian顯然有點驚訝  
「是啊，他叫做Moo」那人一說完，老鷹便逕自飛到他的肩膀上  
「你的老鷹很乖很可愛呢」Brian輕笑回道  
「是嗎，那就好...啊！我叫Brock，很高興認識你」Brock笑著伸出手來，想跟對方握手釋出善意  
「我叫Brian，也很高興認識你」Brian也笑著回握對方的手，並邀請他與自己一同散步：「對了，你想跟我一起在附近走走嗎？」  
「好啊！」Brock眼睛一亮的答應道，一同跟隨著Brian的腳步

兩人在路上有說有笑，可說是無話不談，他們互相發現對方跟自己有許多的共同點，玩著相同的遊戲、喜歡相同的歌手和樂團之類的，這讓雙方很快就成為了朋友，他們越聊越起勁，一聊就是聊到中午，兩人坐在早上相遇的那個板凳上一邊一同享用午餐一邊談天說地

「我問一個問題喔，你怎麼會想養老鷹呢？」突然Brian問了對方寵物老鷹的事，Brock便說出有關牠的過往  
「這孩子，是以前在我屋頂撿來的，以為是普通小鳥想說把牠養大再放生，結果沒想到是一隻老鷹，還越養越有感情，現在就成這樣了哈哈」Brock放下手中的午餐看向他的寵物，眼中頓時充斥著溺愛，他輕撫了老鷹的頭，老鷹也因為舒服閉起眼睛享受主人的撫摸  
「你真是個有愛心的人啊」Brian望著Brock溫柔的神情，內心泛起了一絲波瀾，他細摸著老鷹的後背，神奇似的也跟著微微一笑  
「哈哈還好啦~不過好神奇喔，從沒看過牠主動接觸過陌生人，還肯讓你摸，你可是第一個呢！」Brock輕笑著，他對Moo不排斥Brian這件事感到訝異，畢竟他的寵物一般對陌生人都有著警戒心，甚至不會隨意主動接觸他人，但是對Brian卻截然不同  
「是這樣嗎？那我真是感到榮幸啊~」Brian開朗的笑了出來，看著Brian有如燦陽般的笑容，Brock竟有一瞬間出了神，臉上浮現出一抹不明顯的淡紅  
他們繼續忘我的暢談和歡笑，兩人一路聊到傍晚仍不知時間的流逝，直至入夜前的冷風掠過並提醒了他們夜幕已降臨

「啊...沒想到已經快晚上了，我該回去了，到家我們再聊吧！」由於Brian上衣只穿了件單薄的短袖，他不自覺打了個冷顫  
「嗯好啊！等等見啦Brian！」  
兩人在道別前分別都給了對方自己的連絡方式和住址，他們互相揮手後便各自往回自己的家中

__________  
兩個月過去了，他們倆已經成為了最要好的朋友，兩人每天一起通話玩遊戲，甚至互相到對方家裡拜訪，他們內心對對方有著一絲異樣的情愫，但兩人卻都選擇隱藏起來...

一日，Brock在陽台趴著柵欄，看上去像是望向遠處發呆，實則是在想著所愛之人，而身旁的老鷹Moo正站在欄杆上，身體蓬鬆起來並閉著眼享受著陽光帶來的溫暖  
「欸Moo，你覺得Brian會喜歡我嗎...？」突然Brock叫了寵物的名字，轉過頭看著眼前蓬鬆的毛球，漫不經心的問著  
只見老鷹也只是歪著頭盯著他看，抖了抖蓬鬆的羽毛，發出了舒服的呼嚕聲  
「也是，怎麼可能...」Brock發出自嘲般的輕笑，他自認自己可沒這麼幸運

__________  
「嘿Brock，你喜歡項鍊還是戒指？」在玩遊戲時Brian突然問了這個問題  
「啊？呃...應該是項鍊吧，怎麼了？」  
「嗯...這樣啊...那沒事了~」  
「好吧...？」Brock充滿疑惑的挑起眉，但他將心中的疑問壓下不繼續追問

過了幾天，Brock的門鈴突然響起，他跑去應門時卻發現是Brian，見對方雙手放後笑咪咪的盯著自己  
「噔噔~送你的~」下一秒對方便從後方拿出一個小禮物盒，高興的遞到Brock面前  
「這是...？」Brock接過盒子，眼神充滿疑惑和好奇  
「想說我們都認識快半年了...所以就想送你禮物了~」Brian淺笑，不好意思的撓了後頸  
「是...項鍊...！」Brock打開盒子，接著驚呼道  
盒內有一封帶著香味的信和一條有著吊飾的項鍊，吊飾側邊有個開關，似乎是個可打開看內部的按鈕，銀色的菱形吊飾在微弱燈光的照射下熠熠生輝，上面的小水鑽更襯托出項鍊的光彩  
「對啊~前幾天問你就是為了這個，還喜歡嗎？」  
「我...很喜歡！謝謝你...Brian...」Brock又驚又喜，他沒想到對方會這麼有心，這讓他內心產生一絲甜甜的感覺，他不禁上前輕擁了眼前的男人  
看到對方如此喜歡，Brian笑了，他也回擁對方，心裡的甜蜜萌芽了出來，可那甜蜜之中卻帶著酸澀。他輕推對方，指著禮物俏皮的說著：「你喜歡真是太好了~信和項鍊裡面有驚喜喔！可是要等我走了才能開~」  
「你不進來坐一下嗎？」  
「不了，我還有事情呢，那掰掰啦！」Brian的強顏歡笑顯然讓對方不疑有他，他向Brock揮手道別，離開之前用著微乎其微的聲音說著  
「多希望...你能接受...我的心意...」

當Brock目送Brian走遠後，便關上門進屋，他坐在客廳的沙發上，按開了吊飾的按鈕，菱形吊飾隨即被打開，內部刻著讓Brock意想不到的字

“Brock & Brian - BFF！”

他會心一笑，想著為何會愛上對方了，因為答案就在這裡，自己早已被Brian的可愛和小心思所吸引了  
他露出幸福的傻笑，呆呆的盯了那條項鍊，過了許久才小心翼翼的戴上，然後看向那封帶著雛菊圖案和散發著淡淡薰衣草香的信封，帶著好奇心拆開...

“致Brock  
這個項鍊代表著我的一切心意，包括喜歡  
從我們初遇就對你一見鍾情了，只是我一直藏在心裡  
但我最終還是無法對自己的心說謊，所以我想踏出這一步  
無論你是否接受，至少希望以後看到這項鍊時能想到我...

一直深深喜歡你的 Brian”

「Brian...！他...」Brock更加震驚了，完全能感受到自己的心臟幾乎快要跳出來，他沒想到對方也有著相同的感情，在那一瞬間，他覺得自己是世界上最幸運的那個人  
『這是我的機會...我要把握...』他心中燃起名為希望的火花，眼神堅定的握住項鍊上的吊飾

這一次，換他坦然面對自己的感情  
\---  
五天後，在一個滿月的夜晚，Brian站在窗台前望向圓月，柔和的月光灑在他的臉上，卻蓋不掉他沮喪的神情。自從他傳達自己的心意給心上人後，對方便沒再也連絡他了，他閉起眼睛，腦內都是那朝思暮想的面容

「果然啊...不過也好，至少有傳達出去呢...」Brian覺得自己並不後悔，而後他笑了笑，但那笑容卻充斥著悲傷，一股酸楚頓時哽住他的喉嚨  
此時，一聲鷹叫劃破了Brian的哀傷，他仔細看著天空，一道熟悉的鳥影逐漸在他的視線清晰了起來  
「嗯？Moo！你怎麼在這裡？」老鷹最終停在了窗台前的欄杆上，Brian感到非常驚訝，Brock的寵物為何會飛來他家，而且嘴裡還叼著一封上面黏著花的信封，那花還是紫色的鬱金香  
「這是...？有花的信？」他接過信封並打開來看，裡頭只有一行字

“BriBri，樓下的門後有你的禮物，請收查”

Brian隨即衝下樓，他心跳加速，期望門打開會是他所想之人，而在打開門時他呆住了，正如他所希望的，Brock就笑著站在他的面前，而且脖子上還掛著自己送給他的禮物

「Bro...Brock！你...你怎麼來了？！」Brian慌了，雖然如他所願，暗戀對象現在站在他面前，但他還是亂了陣腳  
「我願意接受你的心意，那你呢？」Brock溫柔一笑，他單膝下跪，一邊緩慢的從口袋拿出一個小盒子一邊說出他一直想說出口的真心話：「其實，我也對你一見鍾情，也一樣把感情藏在內心，也一樣最終無法對自己的心說謊...」  
「這...！？」Brian突然眼眶發紅泛淚，又驚又喜的用手摀住了嘴，他不敢相信眼前所聽到和發生的事，深怕這只是幻夢而並非現實  
「這便是我的心意...」Brock將小盒子的蓋子掀開來  
盒內的銀戒矗立在中間，戒指上的碎鑽在月光下璀璨生輝，外側前端中間有雕刻著“B&B”的字樣造型，精巧而細緻，令人矚目；而內側後端則細刻著他們兩人的名字  
Brock眼神流露著細膩的疼愛，繼續說出他的真情告白，最後語氣柔和的說出他愛人的全名，每一句話都深深刻印在對方的心中：「我不想要Best Friend Forever，我想要的...是BoyFriend Forever...你願意嗎？Brian Hanby」

Brian終於忍不住了，他的淚腺逐漸潰堤，他泣不成聲的流下了眼淚，但流的卻是歡喜的淚水，抽泣聲混合著幸福的輕笑聲，從眼角流下的溫熱液體證明現在並不是夢  
過了良久，尚在抽泣的Brian嘗試硬擠出話，彷彿是呼應Brock一般，他也說出了對方的全名，大聲的說出了自己的答覆

「我願意！Brock Barrus！我願意！」

兩人互相緊擁，在圓月與群星的見證下，他們已成情人，兩人相擁了許久，最後不捨得的放開，Brock溫和的用著拇指輕拭戀人的淚水，指腹的力道輕的宛如對待珍寶一般；Brian依舊泛淚的笑著，幸福來得太過突然讓他覺得沒有實感，但又覺得眼前的人所帶來的溫暖是多麼真實  
兩人相視一笑，眼睛一閉，雙唇越靠越近，隨後雙方都感覺到柔軟的觸感，兩人都相互獻上各自的初吻給了對方，內心暗自多麼希望這一刻能夠化為永恆...

「「我愛你...」」

-完-


End file.
